


11 de Marzo.

by takkeshiii



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkeshiii/pseuds/takkeshiii
Summary: Esta historia relata el amor que siente Chica hacía un desconocido de cabellos violetas y ojos rojos. Que, gracias a su amor tan grande tomará el mismo tren todos los días simplemente para ver a ese chico tan especial, pero, un día ocurre algo inesperado.¡!Prohibido el plagio o copia. Este fanfic va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que murieron en aquel accidente de tren y en especial aquella pareja, en paz descanse.¡!
Relationships: Bonnie/Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 1





	11 de Marzo.

Era un día como cualquier otro para la pequeña pelirrubia de ojos violetas llamada Amy, pero, es apodada Chica por sus amigos. Amy salía de su casa y tomaba un taxi, que, luego de varios minutos la dejo frente a una estación de tren. La falda blanca de la chica bailaba al son del viento, mientras se abrazaba a si misma a causa del frío, se detuvo frente a una casilla y saco un billete para entregárselo al taquillero el cual con una dulce sonrisa le entrego amablemente él boleto para su tren y luego con la misma sonrisa desearle un buen viaje, Amy sonrió ante aquel acto y se despidió del joven.

Entro al tren, como de costumbre y se sentó en un asiento con vista por la ventana, observo a los demás trenes pasar y también las vías del tren, luego, saco un pequeño libro que decía "Diario de Chica." el cual abrió y empezó a escribir con una pluma que cargaba en el bolsillo.

"Querido diario, hoy es un jueves 11 de marzo y al parecer las cosas marchan como normalmente lo hacen, el clima esta algo frío, pero, a la vez fresco, tome el mismo tren que tomo todos los días para poder observarlo, me sorprende no conocer su nombre, pero, tal vez hoy sea el día... O tal vez no... ¿Qué pensará acerca de mi? Seguro que nada bueno... No soy tan inteligente ni tan bonita y mi ropa no es tan extravagante como la de los modelos... ¿Quién me querría? Soy totalmente imperfecta, pero... Es solo un día más, un sombrío jueves."

Al terminar de escribir puso su firma y luego cerro aquel libro, lo guardo de nuevo en su mochila y suspiro apoyando el brazo en la ventana y observando de nuevo él paisaje. De pronto y sin previo aviso se sentó al frente suyo un chico de cabello violeta y de ojos de color rojos con una apariencia elegante, como la de camarero, el chico tenía unas pocas gotas de lluvia en su atuendo y su sedoso cabello estaba algo húmedo y alborotado. Amy movió lentamente la cabeza y lo observo, un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en su pálida cara y su piel se erizo un tanto, apartó rápido la mirada mientras que el chico la miraba de forma extraña para luego apartar la mirada.

Pasaron unos segundos y el tren había empezado a avanzar, pero, el silencio entre los dos era incómodo y eterno, Amy volteó a mirarlo y suspiro, él solo aparto la vista, ella agachó la mirada con los ojos levemente cristalizados, ¿era la vergüenza? ¿Era el dolor? ¿Era la impotencia? Ni ella lo sabía. Pero, unas manos pálidas tomaron su mentón y la hicieron levantar la vista, era él chico.

\- Hola. - saludo de forma algo tímida, su voz era profunda, pero, a la vez suave. - Soy Brian, pero, me llaman Bonnie, llevo tiempo viéndote tomar este mismo tren. -

La chica no sabía que responder, pero, luego de pensar y con voz temblorosa le dijo. - Lindo nombre, yo soy Amy, pero, me dicen Chica y sí, siempre tomo este tren. -

De pronto el miedo se perdió y empezaron a hablar riendo un poco, pasaban por varias estaciones y en una de esas Amy escribió todo lo que sucedió en su diario para luego guardarlo. Mantuvieron unos minutos de silencio pasando debajo de un túnel, se escuchaban ruidos extraños, pero, nadie sospecho nada. Amy miro a Brian entre la oscuridad y armada de valor se levanto, se acercó a él y tomo su nuca para acercarlo y darle un beso de amor verdadero en los labios, el cual fue correspondido al instante, ambos se abrazaron sin separar el beso. Cuando el tren descarriló y una bomba oculta exploto matando al instante a la mayoría de pasajeros. Amy miro a Brian el cual seguía consciente, pero, sangraba demasiado, ella estaba igual, pero, sonreía, como pudo sacó su diario y escribió aquello que sucedió, luego de terminar miro a Brian aún sonriendo y con su último aliento de vida susurro un "Te amo." Para luego cerrar los ojos, a Brian se le salieron las lágrimas, pero, sonrió también e igual mente susurro un "Te amo." se arrastró hasta ella abriéndose más heridas y la abrazo, para luego dejar de respirar, cerrar los ojos y finalmente morir junto a aquella rubia con la que había pasado los mejores últimos momentos de su vida y que a donde ellos dos fueran estarían juntos para la eternidad.

~ Fin. ~


End file.
